BS F-ZERO Grand Prix
BS F-Zero Grand Prix (「ＢＳ Ｆ－ＺＥＲＯ　グランプリ」) is a Downloadable 4-part Soundlink game for the Satellaview that was broadcast in at least 3 runs between December 29, 1996 and November 28, 1998. The game was broadcast as a pseudo-sequel to the F-ZERO series and it was followed by as many as 3 sequels entitled BS F-ZERO Grand Prix 2, BS F-ZERO 2, and BS F-ZERO 2 Grand Prix 2 (released in August, September, and October of 1997, respectively). Gameplay BS F-ZERO Grand Prix is a futuristic racing game and it is substantially identical in gameplay to the earlier-broadcast F-ZERO, originally released on November 21, 1990 for the Super Famicom. Players pilot plasma-powered hovercars at a Gran Prix tournament in an alien land. The player may select his character and the accompanying hovercar will display different capabilities in areas such as pick-up, top speed, cornering, etc. Along the racetracks, track terrain may include bonus areas that benefit the driver by replenishing energy or allowing for long-jumps, but also some terrain contains hazards such as magnets or landmines. Contact with hazards depletes the car's energy, however energy may be recovered by driving over certain terrain. Each race consists of 5 laps where the player must pass at least one car in each lap in order to continue. The number of cars passed in each lap benefits the player by rewarding him with the same number of Super Jet speed boosters (with a cap of 3). Points gained along the way also benefit the player as when a certain threshold is reached, the player is given a second chance to attempt the track with a Spare Machine if he fails.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero Grand Prix Knight League. Satellablog. 12 November 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero... one. I think, anyway..... Satellablog. 12 November 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero Queen League.. Satellablog. 12 November 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero - Queen League.. Satellablog. 12 November 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero King League.. Satellablog. 2 December 2008.KiddoCabbusses. Kay, now we're moving. BS F-Zero King League.. Satellablog. 2 December 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero Grand Prix Ace League. Satellablog. 4 December 2008.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero Grand Prix Ace League. Satellablog. 4 December 2008. Whereas the original F-ZERO had 15 tracks composing the "Knight League," "Queen League," and the "King League," BS F-ZERO Grand Prix includes the additional "Ace League." BS F-ZERO Grand Prix's leagues begin with the same 5 tracks as F-ZERO, however at the climax of each league in BS F-ZERO Grand Prix is a "Bonus" course. The bonus courses would later be compiled into the BS F-ZERO 2 broadcast in September of 1997. Other differences between BS F-ZERO Grand Prix and ''F-ZERO included SoundLink narration, seiyu voice acting, and a rearranged musical soundtrack featuring electronic arrangements of the original music. Chapters *Week 1 (Dec. 29, 1996 - Jan. 3, 1997) - "Knight League" *Week 2 (Jan. 5, 1997 - Jan 10, 1997) - "Queen League" *Week 3 (Jan. 12, 1997 - Jan. 17, 1997) - "King League" *Week 4 (Jan. 19, 1997 - Jan. 24, 1997) - "Ace League" Soundtrack The music for BS F-ZERO Grand Prix is composed of rearranged versions of the original F-ZERO soundtrack. These rearranged versions have an electronic sound, however they are actually drawn from a series of Jazz Arranges that were compiled on the "SUPER FAMICOM GAME MUSIC" album. The Jazz Arranges are jazz-inspired remixes, however later in the tracks the traditional jazz instruments are replaced by electronic instruments performing jazzy tunes. The electronic portions of the Jazz Arranges were exclusively used for BS F-ZERO Grand Prix.KiddoCabbusses. BS F-Zero - wait! Before I go any further..... Satellablog. 1 December 2008. Musical tracks include: *MUTE CITY - Electronic jazz arrange featured on "SUPER FAMICOM GAME MUSIC" *RED CANYON - Electronic jazz arrange featured on "SUPER FAMICOM GAME MUSIC" *Silence - Electronic jazz arrange *Big Blue - Electronic jazz arrange *Death Wind - Electronic jazz arrange *White Land - Electronic jazz arrange *Port Town music - unidentified *Fire Field song References Category:Games Category:SoundLink